Dragon Ball PD: Episode 1 (Rp)
Characters Brudikai Asonja Amaterasu Bulla Villain(s) Marusia An Unbreakable Bond! A Fantastic Adventure Unfolds! A young boy wakes up in a forest wearing a grey version of broly's outfit. "Morning already?" There was not a sound except the rustling of leaves on the trees' branches. Several birds chirped in the background with some animals bouncing around in the bushes. A white wolf sat across from him and it changed its form into a woman. "Morning Brudikai." She spoke. '"Morning mother." Brudikai replied getting up. He combed his mid back long shaggy hair with a fish bone. "Eat then get ready for school. I got somewhere to be after." Brud's mother told him. "Are you going to the tower of knowledge again?" Brud asked taking a bite of raw fish. "Can I come!" "No Brud, you know you can't come. A place like that will warp your little mind. Wait till your older." His mother replied. "When will that be?" Brudikai continued. "When you're 26." The mother answered. "AWWW that's like 10 years away!" Brudikai whined. "Pleeeeease can I go now?!?" "Enough, now get to school or it's a punishment." His mother said with a stern voice. The boy gasped and few off. " Sorry, BYE!" Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The school was luckily not that far from Brudikai. It was simply a mile away from the forest. Brudikai landed in front of the school. The kids who saw him thought it was one of his weird magic tricks he came up with since he lived in the forest. He walked through the halls until familiar figures caught his eye. "HEY ASONJA, OVER HERE!" Asonja groaned, leaning against a locker. He was not one of the more optimistic students in the school, nor one of the strongest. "Dude, can you not yell? It's way too freakin' early..." "Sorry its just that I have alot of energy for some reason. So how are you today?" Brud said. scrathcing his head. "Same as always, what do you think?" Asonja glared, his purple eyes shimmering in the overhead lights. "It's not gonna change, you know." "You never know, thats what my mom always says. She makes constant visits to the tower of knowledge." Brud replied. The bell rung. "Guess we should be getting to our class. Cmon Bulla is there!" Brudikai realized what he said and blushed a bit. "She gives me ramen!" Asonja rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall. He had no backpack with him, but instead just a 4-subject college-ruled notebook and a pencil. "Whatever. I don't care what she gives you, but you seriously have a health problem with that much salt going into your system." He walks to his class, which was Chemistry. "Your face is salt in your system...." Brudikai mumbled under his breath. He went to history class and sat down. As time went by he was doing random stuff to keep himself occupied while waiting for lunch. Meanwhile in the classroom across from Brudikai, which was the Chemistry room, Asonja can be seen activly mixing chemicals together, and impressing the class as usual, but is not seen with a smile on his face. Perhaps he cannot see the dedication and hardwork he gives. Minutes afterwards, the school bell rang for lunch. Brudikai met Asonja once again at the lunch room. "So glad it's lunch time. I would have beat my skull in with that textbook if I stayed in there for another 3 minutes." He told his friend. "Honestly, I'm okay with that." Asonja states before getting up to go in line. He was sitting there so that he could wait for the line to die down. Brudikai sat down at the table Asonja was sitting at with a bowl of ramen. "If only I knew who created ramen I'd personaly thank them." Brud began to eat furiously like saiyans do. Unlike Brudikai, though they are fairly similar, he ate rather slowly and in small portions. "Pretty sure they're dead at this point." "Hey Asonja, Brudiaki, mind if I sit here?" A blue hair human girl walked up to them. "Sure Bulla heh... um yeah...." Brudikai said as she sat down. She gave him her bowl of ramen as usual. "You're not gunna eat?" Brud asked her. "Nah I brought my own lunch. I don't eat school food." Bulla replied taking out an expensive looking food platter. Asonja had a small glimpse of being jealous, but he continued eating his own food. Even though he got a lot of it, he didn't quite eat much. "I've already lost 10 pounds under a whole week..." He muttered to himself. "I don't think thats healthy, what are you 127 soaking wet? Your gunna kill yourself by not eating. Atleast eat something." Brudikai said finishing the ramen. "I'm busy all the time, I have no time for eating." Asonja back-talks as he drinks a purple-dyed water. He had just recently put a grape flavor packet in the water, possibly trying to get people to hate him because he liked grapes. "Well anyway I hope that---" Brudikai was interrupted by an explosion above them. a group of poeple and deep sea blue woman landed in from the sky. "Now children don't be alarmed. I am the great Marusia, Queen of the Ripple stout Mountain. This school is built on my turf so it now belongs to me. So you all can get out or live under my rule, your choice." She said. "You have no power here, you're not even part of the great leniage of the dog king!" Brudikai said getting up. "Aaaand who is this little cutie?: The woman said putting her hand on Brud's chin. Brudikai smacked her hand away. "You should never touch me, and get out of our school. Go back to pimple Sh*t mountain. And stay there!" "Ripple Stout." Marusia comfrimed. "Pimple Sh*t!" Brud continued. Asonja groaned and pinched his own nose. "This is getting ridiculous already..." He grumbles. "Such a mouth for a child." Marusia. said "If you wan't your school back, tough! You'd have to physically move it off my land. But since you can't you're gunna have to force me some other way." "PUNCHING TIME!" Brudikai screamed running towards the queen as her Guards made short work of him. as he laid on the ground they kept kick and stomping him on the ground. "And since when was attacking useful, Brudikai...?" Asonja asked him, crossing his arms. "Sheesh..." "Arg... ow...ow. WHY DO YOU HAVE CLETS ON!? OW Stop! " Brud could only make grunting noises as he continued to be punched out. "Alright, alright, that's enough now." Asonja drags Brud out from the punching. "This is getting awkward by the second..." "Its sad really I thought he'd be the one to beat them. Oh well If you wanna try again come to Ripple stout mountian when you feel up for it. Until then this school is under Ripple command!" Marusia said as her bodyguards threw down smoke and dissapeared. "...What a bunch of A-holes." Asonja states, getting Brud back up on his feet and walking off without saying anything else. "How about you help him! You both are the only capable fighters here!" Bulla said getting up from the table. "The only one who's capable of doing this kind of thing is Brudikai, and him only! I do not wish to waste my time on something stupid like this." He responds back and leaves the cafeteria. "Don't mind him, hes always been a grump mostly towards fighting. He has great skill just chooses not to use any of it." Brud said. "You need help you saw... no felt what they did to you." Bulla said helping him sit down. "I have 2 major rules about fighting. 1 Fair fights are always the best and 2 NO ONE wails on me a second time besides my mother!" Brudikai said eating a sensu bean. "I'll destroy them next time!" Asonja grumbled to himself as he continued to walk the halls by himself, grumbling. "Tch...he can take care of everything himself, he doesn't really need me to babysit him.." "Asonja guess what!" Brud was infront of Asonja like he moved byond all logic. He yelped and slapped him as an reflex. Funny thing was, the yelp sounded much like an animal yelp. "WHAT THE HECK, MAN!" "I need your help! And the best thing is you won't have to do anything... well you just gunna be your gloomy doomy self! *Ahem* The thugs that was just here kidnapped Bulla off screen and I need you to help me make a distraction while I go save her PLEEEEEASE. I....I... love her.....alot...BUT NO TIME FOR EMOTIONS LETS GO!" Brudikai pick up Asonja and ran out through a hole in the wall. "H-HEY WAIT A SECOND, DID YOU JUST GET AWAY WITH BREAKING THE THIRD WALL?! YOU IDIOT!!" Asonja screams, flailing. "Its the fourth one and we're already here." Brud said putting Asonja down. They looked a a castle gate the opened for them. "The little one has come, here let me help you inside." Marusia's voice came through and both saiyans was teleported inside. They landed in a big arena. Asonja stood nervously, but kept a stern look. "I feel that this is going by a little too quickly..." "Yeah kinda.... Maybe my mother or someone else is tring to speed it along." Brudikai 3 guard came out of a door. "try fighting them off then we'll get to the good part." Marusia's voice came from the ceiling. Brud got into his fighitng stance. "Asonja all you have to do is dodge and throw the occasional punch or kick, trust me its part of my plan!" Brud charged off smashing into a guard knocking him down as the other grab Brudikai's hair. The saiyan twisted around kicking the guard in the helmet sending glass shards in his face. Asonja cringed slightly at that, not paying attention to the other guard. With this, he slid back and just trips the guard to stun him for a moment. "I think this is about as far as I can go..." Asonja states, seeming to look slightly worried. Despite his past cockyness, he didn't seem to be doing well on his own. As the Guard got up Brud kneed him in the chest sending him into a wall. "They seem weak are they just humans..... I GOT BEAT UP BY HUMANS!?!??!" Brudikai face palmed to hide his shame. "If I had a father he'd be ashamed of me..." "A platform came down from the cieling. "Good job young ones. now beat me and I'll let your little friend go. Oh I don't play fair by the way." Marusia snapped her fingers and 5 more guards came out from doors. "begin." "PUNCHING TIME!" Brudikai shouted and jumped at a gaurd like a wild animal. Asonja seemed to gulp and step back a bit. "Pay no attention to me, I am only a spectator in this case." He says, holding up his hand. A guard put a gun to the back of Asonja's head. "You surrender, now!" Brudikai was just beating the others Until Marusia kicked him into the guard that held the gun. Asonja just continued to stand there, of course moving a bit to avoid getting hit. "I asked nicely..." He sighs. "Your gunna help him!?!" Bulla voice rang from an upstairs platform. "Uhh, well, you see-" Asonja stopped talking as he sort of ran out of excuses. "HELP HIM! Brud is an idiot, he can't fight them all off woithout having a plan. Thats why he tugs you around right, to think of plans?" Bulla said skirming in her chains. "...I think so, but he's only got the strength. I don't have any of that, so how could I be a massive help without strength?" Asonja crossed his arms, watching him. "Besides, he's doing fine on his own." "THINKING! THAT'S THE ONE THING YOU HAVE THAT BRUD DOESN"T!" Bulla screamed. Brud got up and charged at Marusia only to be kicked into a pillar which collasped on him. "See his only plan is to punch things!" Bulla said. "Alright, alright, fine, let me help the guy out..." Asonja raised his hands up a little bit and picked out Brud from the pillar by dragging out his leg and setting him on his feet. "Clearly this isn't working and we need a plan." "great idea, see why I brought you.... I know I'm stupid. thats why we have a ying yang thing dymanic. I'm the not so smart but strong guy and your the not so strong but smart guy," Brudikai said as blood ran down his face. "Yes, yes. And that's why you're here to be my bait." Asonja says suddenly. "Your bait?" Brud asked. "Yes." With that said, Asonja picks Brud up and throws him to the center of the battlefield. "HEY LOSERS, HERE'S YOUR CHALLENGE" He shouts at the guards and while they were distracted beating him up, Asonja flew up to where Bulla was to free her. " OW, OW, WOA, OW, IG, NO STOP! CHEST PAIN! YOUR STILL WEARING CLETS!" Brudikai layed on the ground as they beat him up. "Thanks Asonja, do you think he's gunna be ok?" Bulla asked. Brudikai sent a shockwave of ki forcing the guards off of him. 'HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The guards crashed into pillars and walls. "Never mind." Bulla said. "All part of my plan. Let's get moving and fast." Asonja states as he picks up Bulla normally and fly to Brud to also pick him up and fly out of the palace. "HAHA! We got Bulla back, and Brud's still a good meatshield." Marusia teleports infront of Asonja and kicks him to the ground sending the three of them down. "You can't escape that easily." She said landed. "Ok now I'm tried of you!" Bulla ran at Marusia only to be choped in the back of the neck, then lost consciousness. Asonja groaned as he got up. "Ah crap...Brud, wake up please..." As brud got to his knees marusia kneed him in the face, the force making him rear back onto his back. "Stay down and I won't kill you." "So... thats what blood looks like....... and tastes like." Brud said still on his back. This time, only Asonja was up already stumbling from the impact before. It knocked the wind out of him and surprised him and he was still trying to adjust with what was happening. Marusia summoned a sword and raised it in the air. As it came down Brudikai tackled her making Marusia drop the sword. Marusia proceeded to punch Brud in the stomache. 'I told you to stay down! I'll kill you, your firend and that girl!" "Kill me but leave her out of this, shes just an innocent person." Brud looked at Asonja hopiong he'd get the message to get Bulla out of there while Brud distracted the wicked queen. Asonja blinked a few times, finally getting some assumption. He nods and takes Bulla to fly out of there. Brudikai got up and litterally licked his wounds like his mother did if she ever got hurt. "Thats just disgusting." Marusia said looking behind her she finally noticed they where gone. "What!" "Thats what you get for..... thinking things belong to you, you get punked out." Brud said. "You think a worthless,stupid, monkey like you can try to outwit me? When I'm done killing you that girl and your friend are next. I;ll bulldoze your pathetic school and make a spa out of it, you hear me!" Marusia ranted. "I'll end everything and everyone you came in contact with!" "Shut up." Brudikai hair had tint of yellow in it and went away. Asonja stopped in midair, holding Bulla. "...Wait a moment. What was that? I felt something jump up. Was that Brud's power? I swear, if he gets even stronger, hopefully that'll not make him any dumber..." "Wha?" Bulla started to sturr. "Where's Brud? We have to go back for him!" "Did I hit a nerve monkey?" Marusia continued. "Well face it you don't have the strength to protect anyone!" "I said shut up!" Brudikai's hair had the tint of yellow again. "I'll go back. You're staying here." Asonja said sternly, setting her on her feet. "Town is just straight ahead. Capsule Corp should be visible." Asonja pointed in that direction before flying off back to Brud's location. "Whatever you're doing Brud, please make it a good thing..." "I know where town is I live there!" Bulla shouted as Asonja flew away. "And as the icing on the cake. I'll kill that girl of yours, she spoke fondly of you, what will she think when your dead." Marusia teased. " Don't you dare threaten MY BULLAAAAAAAAAA!" Brudikai's ki exploded into a golden mess of energy parts of his long hair stood up and his eyes turned a blue-ish green. "Huh?" Marusia stepepd back abit. Asonja could see a white wolf with orange details sitting on a window sill watching Brud and Marusia. The Wolf's eyes glowed with pride. Asonja stopped to look but felt the energy spike and rushed off in the direction to see a yellow aura rising in the sky. "What in the..." Asonja flew faster to take a look. "Y-You think a some yellow hair dye is gunna scare me!" Marusia said regaining her composer. "This must be that Super Saiyan thing my mother told me about. I like it, I like it alot. I feel like I could take on an entire army with this power!" "A super what?!" Marusia said before Brud punched her in the chin knocking her out. "Done after one punch? This was the most dissapointing fight I've had in this new form." The Wolf jumped down. staying out of Brud's sight. Asonja floated done, staring at him. "Huh. I could've sworn I felt something change. She's done already?" "Super saiyan gives the saiyan a 75x power increase from base form." The wolf came from the shadows. "Hi mom!" Brudikai walked over to the wolf hugging her. "Your bleeding, the both of you are." Amaterasu said. "...I'm...n-n-nevermind." Asonja was going to speak, but decided to stay quiet. He didn't go near them. "Cmon both of you time to go home." Amaterasu said walking away. "WOOO TIME FOR RAMEN!" Brudikai followed behind her. "Cmon Asonja lunch is on me you gotta stop by my house..... forest sometime!" "Sure...maybe later when I feel like it." He replies. Instead of going in her direction, he goes toward his location down South. ' Present day' "And thats how Asonja and I became best friends and how I became a super saiyan." Brudikai was in his living room telling his children the story. "Did they really capture mom off screen or did you just forgot how they did it?" Brock asked his father. "And did Marusia really go down in one punch?" Brulla asked. Brudikai flashed backed to him still getting his butt wooped even as a super saiyan but after eating a sensu bean he got a zenkai boost then beat Marusia after an hour long battle. "Yes, yes she did." Brudikai comfirmed. Asonja, who was in the same room with them, groaned and facepalmed. "Stop trying to act impressive, dimwit. Even though you did win, you're just overexaggerating your story a bit too much. At least be realistic with it." "SHE DID!" Brudikai said pulling up the end credits. The end Category:Roleplays Category:Brudikai222 Category:Dragon Ball PD